This invention relates to an electric storage battery connector assembly. One principal use of this novel connector assembly is for use with motive power traction batteries such as used on forklift and similar vehicles. Such vehicles generally utilize large arrays of powerful storage batteries connected by heavy-duty cables to electric traction drive motors and hydraulic motors. These batteries generally operate at 36 or 48 volts.
Most prior art cable connectors are integrally-formed lead housings which connect the cable to the battery terminals. These lead housings are called "lead heads" and are "burned in" at the battery factory. "Burned in" is a term which essentially refers to a type of lead welding, and results in a unitary structure. Once the cable has been burned in, it is an integral part of the battery.
If a battery cable is cut or damaged, the battery is out of service until repairs are made. This requires that the lead head be cut off of the battery and a new lead head burned in. This can require a significant amount of time and expense. In addition, equipment for melting and pouring lead is required, which not only increases expense also requires handling molten lead--an obvious safety hazard.
In addition, there are many different types of lead heads in different sizes and configurations and amp capacities. In many instances, the correct replacement lead head may not be readily available.
One improvement over the typical prior art method requires the factory cable be cut at the post, and then the conventional factory lead head removed with a hollow post drill. A clamp with a connector attached is burned onto the terminal and provides a means of releasably attaching a battery cable to the battery terminal. The cable is attached to the clamp with a set screw which is tightened and loosened with a hex wrench. This system is manufactured by Brad Harrison Company, Northbrook, Ill., under the trademark "Led-Hed."
This system also presents disadvantages, since it still requires forming a lead head with molten lead, albeit only once for each battery. In addition, five different types of battery connector s.
The present invention eliminates all of these problems, by reducing repair time, reducing labor and materials costs, and improving safety.